


Dinner

by Bex90



Series: Mickey and Ian: A D/s Relationship [3]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Ian, Dom!Mickey, M/M, praise!kink, slight public bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian head to the old Gallagher house for dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Without meaning to this has ended very similarly to the last fic.   
> I guess my smut writing skills aren't up to par just yet

Ian squirmed in his seat next to Mickey who was smirking. They were on the El heading back to the old Gallagher house for a family dinner at Fiona’s request. Well, it was more like a demand.  
“I haven’t seen you in forever Ian!” Fiona had said on the phone when he finally answered her call. Ian knew perfectly well he’d have make it worth Mickey’s while for the older man to even consider the dinner, so that’s why the redhead was now sitting on the train with a three vibrating beads up his ass and a lime green g-string chaffing uncomfortably at his balls.   
“Stop moving” Mickey muttered, one hand in his jacket pocket and the other on Ian’s thigh. The redhead bit his lip and tried to focus on anything other than the dull vibrations in his ass.   
They got off the train and walked the short distance to the Gallagher house to be greeted by Ian’s large and loud family. Everyone was there and Ian was soon separated from his Dom. Mickey headed straight for the fridge and grabbed two beers, handing one to Ian who was talking to Lip.   
“Your only one tonight so make it last” Mickey whispered in Ian’s ear as the redhead took the beer. “Ok, thanks” Ian said, disappointed when Mickey wandered outside. Lighting up a cigarette, Mickey also pulled the small black remote from his pocket and flicked it to the next setting. Through the kitchen window he could see Ian, who was squirming again.  
Twenty minutes later everyone was taking a seat at the kitchen table. Ian glanced around to find Mickey but he was nowhere in sight.  
“Sit down Ian” Fiona said from her seat across the table.   
“Gotta wait for Mickey” Ian mumbled, not looking at his sister. Fiona just rolled her eyes and thankfully didn’t question him. How would he explain it to her if she ever asked? Ian really didn’t know. Hopefully he’d never have to. Hopefully no-one would ever be nosy enough to question him. His family filed in around him and took up the seats around him. Ian felt the beads in his ass surge and he fought to keep a straight face. Seconds later Mickey appeared at his side, smirking. The older man took a seat as Ian practically went crossed-eyed with pleasure. 

“Sit” Mickey ordered in a low voice. Ian audibly moaned as he took a seat gingerly beside Mickey.   
“Please” Ian groaned softly, putting his head on Mickey’s shoulder in attempt to hide his contorting face from his family. “So fucking close”   
Mickey chuckled but obliged, turning the beads down but not off. “How’s the chaffing?”  
“Painful” Ian replied as they loaded their plates with food. They ate in silence, Ian trying not to engage his siblings as he struggled to keep a straight face.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you, Ian?” Lip asked as everyone was finishing up.   
“What do you mean?” Ian stammered as he glanced at Mickey who was already had his hand in his pocket. Ian sighed in relief when the balls stilled.   
“You’ve been making stupid faces all through dinner” Lip said from across the table.   
“Maybe it’s your sister’s cooking” Mickey snapped.   
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with my cooking!” Fiona exclaimed as she stood up.   
“No, everything was awesome Fi” Ian stepped in, ever the diplomat when it came to Mickey and his siblings. “I’m fine Lip, just a little sore”  
“From what?” Lip pressed.   
“You really wanna know?” Ian smirked, leaning into Mickey to get his point across.   
“Oh shit, forget I asked” Lip said as Ian laughed. 

“Ian, there’s plenty of space up here” Debbie said from the sofa next to Mickey. Ian was sitting on the floor between Mickey’s legs as they all watched TV. Mickey had his legs over Ian’s shoulders, effectively pinning him to the floor.   
“I’m fine Debs” Ian bit his lip as he glanced up at Mickey who had his hand in his pocket. From his position on the floor he could hide his painfully hard dick from his family. It didn’t help that Mickey had told him to take the older man’s shoes off, Mickey could now rub his socked foot along the redhead’s length.   
“Fuck Mick” Ian moaned as Mickey reached down and carded his fingers through the younger man’s hair. Ian leaned back so he was looking at Mickey upside down. “Can we go home yet?”  
Mickey smirked, looking down at Ian. “Not yet” Before Ian could respond Mickey leaned over and planted a kiss on the redhead’s lips, his tongue licking at the seam of his lips. 

“You were such a good boy” Mickey said a few hours later. They were back at their apartment and Ian was splayed, almost completely naked on their bed. “Did you have fun?”  
“Yes Sir” Ian moaned as Mickey played with the remote. “I was so hot all night”  
“That you were” Mickey smirked, a predatory glint in his eye. He stood at the foot of the bed and watched Ian writhe in pleasure.   
“Please fuck me Sir” Ian begged, chewing on his lower lip.   
“You think you earned it tonight?” Mickey asked as he reached over to pull the G-string off and toss in the corner.   
Ian nodded. “I was a good boy. My dick was so hard all night but I held off”  
Mickey quickly shed his clothes and straddled Ian before reaching behind him to slowly pull the beads from Ian’s ass. Ian moaned as each bead popped out. Once all three were out Mickey tossed them across the room and slammed into Ian with no warning. Ian yelped as Mickey set a rough, fast pace. The older man bent down and kissed the redhead possessively.   
“My good boy” Mickey growled as he chewed on Ian’s lower lip, eliciting a chorus of dirty sounds from Ian. “All fucking mine”


End file.
